Make me the happiest man in the world
by Uchinaclan
Summary: a pinch of lust, a TS of need, 4 cups of love and care all add to a Cloud and Tifa cake wedding? well lets not get carried away read what they have instore for eachother not just a smutty romance, if comical as well!


Disclaimer: Look if I owned this I wouldn't be writeing on here I would be kicking it in my house working on the next movie! so I am going to disclaime this right now!

Notes to thoese who is reading:

This chapter is rated **R** for adult content, viewer discreation is advised the chapters after this should be decent BUT I will warn you each time something adult will come up. and my thoughts are this if you are in this story section that is in mature then you better be mature to be reading this!

More notes before I continue with the setting up of this chp. 1: I will update as soon as possible, 2: don't like how it is going in the story? STOP reading it! don't flame me and tell me that wouldn't happen! read what I said above if I owned it I would be writeing the moives and it WOULD happen SO get over it 3: REVEIW I love them even if they are, spelling and grammer suck! guess what i don't care I write beautfuly for school and taking honers classes showing off? hell yes somthing to me proud of! ok ON WITH THE READING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The air had been turned off for going on three days now; the slow rustic sound of the fan echoed threw the silent bar. Tifa's chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly as she whipped the tables from the night before. Cloud sat at a table slightly slouched, his left hand resting on a mug of beer and his other on his washboard abs. He watched her intently knowing she either didn't notice or was too dense to notice he lifted his mug to his lips and paused as she bent over to clean under the table.' This isn't a job for her…' he thought taking the swig and resumed watching her delicate fingers grip the cloth and trash. She looked up as she felt watchers and looked at him who looked down at his out stretched leg. She raised a brow as she tossed the trash in the can and rag on the bar. He looked up as she lifted her hair to put in a bun and whipped her forehead her sweat ran from her neck over the curves of her breast. He felt him best man grow excited in his jeans but became restrained by will and his tight jeans he was currently wearing. She looked at him walked towards him and ran her fingers over his shoulder and walked up the stares. He watched her walk up and soon heard the click of the shower on and hung his head and grinned and scrambled out of the chair to run up the stares.

He opened the door to see the last shred of clothing fall to the floor and her tan body walked into the shower. The fuzzy glass profiled her slender large breasted body making him realize she was waiting for him. He fumbled with his belt and bite his lip and tanked it off and tossed it to the side making the soap on the sink fall to the floor. Tifa raised a brow and stopped rubbing her hand threw her wet hair and looked threw the fuzzy glass. He pulled his pants off along with his boxers freeing his best man and went into the showers Tifa smiled and wiggled her finger at him to come under the water with her which he did. She kissed his chest kissed his chest running her fingers down his hips he leaned against the wall as her body pressed against him. Groans escaped his lips as her hips rocked against his partner in crime He grabbed the bottom her of her butt-cheek and held her closer resting his head against the shower wall letting the water run over his chest as she lowered herself from his chest she licked his abs. He locked his fingers in her soft hair as she butterfly kissed the round his throbbing erection. She kissed the base of his shaft and ran her hand down to meet her mouth he groaned and leaned back thrusting forward slightly wanting more from her. " Ah TIFA come on" he said roughly she ran her tongue over his large sized man and grazed her teeth coming back he pushed her head deeper making her roll her eyes and continue.

Her hand moves to his boys and massaged them gently and clamped her lips tight and slides her lips off he sank slightly enjoying her pressure and found his self getting close but he wasn't going to get off that easy and let her win. She stopped and turned the water off he breathing was ragged and he looked at her and she grinned as she walked out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her frame and looked over her shoulder at him who stumbled against he glass and looked at her with those lust filled eyes that drove her crazy wanting to lavish him right there but didn't and walked out of the room he grinned and wanted to release himself fallowing her out and down the stares. He looked around at her as she walk around shutting the blinds he sat down the pain he felt right now in his groin was almost unbearable she ran her leg up the other and turned around and started to walk towards him letting her towel slide off her tan skin to the floor he lifted his head and lavished her curves with his eyes. She stood over his legs and member who wanted her so much it was painful agonizing.

She hunched over and to his face where she kissed his hungry lips and felt his hand run up her back making her moan. She sat down on his member their lips still locked he sighed in her mouth. He groaned as she grinded against him contracting his member inside her. He clamped his eyes shut trying to withhold on releasing. She licked his neck and sank her teeth into his neck forcing his to release his seed flowed into her making her fling her head back making him smile he kissed her neck and picked her up pulling himself out of her and she straddled her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck as he carried her up stares she giggled as he stubble slightly. He kicked the door open gently and set her on the bed. He looked at the woman who smiled angelically at her lover her chocolate hair sprawled her about her, both her hands to the side of her face she giggled as he pulled her up further and crawled between her legs to her mouth kissing her rubbing her mound with his free hand she moaned and took his other hand to her breast and held it there till he took over. She shifted and bucked her hip against his hand as his fingers entered three at a time. She arched her back opening her birth cannel giving him more access. He smiled and slithered his way down her to her legs and spread them wider kissing her smooth skin, running her tongue into the slit to her birth channel and slide his tongue into its oddity.

She was tougher than cloud was about holding back but the way she felt with him right now was rough on her. He climbed on top and inserted himself back into her opening she let out a gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. Her walls tightened around him again as they contracted he knew she was close. He kissed her clavicle and licked her salty body up to her neck creating a love mark in the spot she did on him. She couldn't hold it any longer and let her self go her fluid surround him making him laugh into her neck as she pushed him off and pouted. "No challenge today?' he asked his breath as ragged as her from her orgasm. She looked at him and raised a brow. "I wasn't the one who came first" she said sliding into the cool sheets and snuggled to his chest.. "Was I good?" he asked she opened her eyes and kissed his chin. "it was so hot I had a hard time controlling myself." He kissed her head and let her sleep against him. He stayed silent hearing her light rhythmic breathing he knew she finally feels asleep and slides a pillow in his place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

One of my shorter ones I know but you will get over it lol so I hope you enjoyed what i laid out for you right now! so I will get working on that next chapter as we speak and post it up just for you guys!

Uchiaclan


End file.
